Why I Love You
by Nighterss
Summary: VergilXOC, some DanteXOC. A night in turns romantic    Some sexiness and Language.


"Just be yourself Frida." Those were the words the cheerful redhead said to the tall silver-haired female. "Be yourself," Frida repeated and flicked Olivia on the forehead, "I thought you were supposed to be smart." Olivia rubbed her forehead and puffed out her cheeks a bit, "I'm being serious." Frida crossed her arms loosely and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know you are." She replied and ruffled the girl's auburn colored hair. "Wish me luck okay?" Frida said and walked into a bedroom. "Like you need it." Olivia muttered to herself and crossed her arms looking over into the room she and Dante would be sharing. With a sharp inhale, she gathered her courage and walked through the door.

Meanwhile, Vergil was downstairs, staring into a glass of liquor. Icy eyes stared into the crystal, hazy, and dull. He already had a headache. Quickly, he downed the rest of the vile liquid and pressed his fingers into his aching forehead. Placing the glass down onto the counter he stood and headed for his room. As he made his way to the door he heard Dante giggling like a little girl, as well as Olivia's voice. They sounded happy. Silently, he walked over to the door and looked through the small opening. Dante was trying various moves on the female, like hugging her waist, and tickling her, which she didn't seem to mind. But as he would attempt to plant soft kisses on her neck, her face would turn beat red and she would push his face away. Dante's reaction: A small pout then a fit of laughter. Vergil scowled in what was almost disgust. _How could they act in such a manner? _He thought to himself. Of course he would never admit it but he was jealous. Turning to the room next door he grabbed the door knob and stood there for a moment, as if to absorb the moment, to realize the silent loneliness that was dwelling inside him. He turned the door knob. Only to find Frida standing by the window, in a kimono of all things, but not only was it a kimono, it was shortened and fell just below the female's ass.

As well as the revealing outfit, her long hair was down, not in its usual up-do. It fell down far past her shoulders, it was nice. Vergil shut the door quietly behind him. "Took you long enough." Frida said placing a hand on her hip, a smirk on her face. Vergil stared at her for a moment, his gaze a bit dull. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked. "I found it, don't you like this Asian type shit?" she said her smirk fading and she crossed her arms. The tall male tilted his head, his eyes scanning every part of the female. "You did this for me?" he asked. Frida looked out toward the window and said nothing. Of course she did. Vergil took a few steps forward and stood a few feet away from the female. "I can take it off, if you don't like it." She said quietly after a few moments. Vergil walked over to the window and turned the female's face toward his and placed his lips against hers, as if to answer her question. Quietly, Frida gently placed her hands against his chest and relaxed into his warm kiss. Vergil let one hand drop and lightly groped her thigh, then moved up a bit, lifting the kimono up enough to place his hand fully on her ass. He pulled her closer, before pulling away. Frida kissed his lips swiftly once, looked up at his eyes, which were gazing into hers. She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a more aggressive kiss. With no hesitation he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up to his waist, breaking the kiss she smirked at him, her pale cheeks a rosy pink. Vergil moved a strand of hair from her face, then let his fingers drift gently down her cheeks, then pressed his thumb lightly against her lips. She gently kissed his thumb before her ran his hand down her chest and into the dress. "Where did you find this?" he whispered curiously. Frida held onto his collar and let her head fall back her eyes closed, a smirk on her face. "In the closet, there's a bunch of skimpy outfits in there." "I see." Vergil replied as he lightly licked the soft skin on her neck. Frida pulled herself forward and smiled at Vergil, "Now fuck me~"

((CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOO: COMING SOONER THEN LATER. ))


End file.
